Hermione loves WHO?
by Cinammonbear200
Summary: Well, it certainly isn't Draco... 1st ever fanfic, please read and review!
1. Who is it?

**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, HERMIONE GRANGER, RONALD WEASLEY, DRACO MALFOY, GINNY WEASLEY, ETC. THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED ABOVE ARE ALL J.K. ROWLING'S ****PROPERTY. EXCEPT FOR ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS NOT MENTIONED IN THE BOOKS. **** (This idea was from waaaaaay back when I was first reading the HP series and thought that Hermoine and Harry were supposed to get together. Obviously, I was horribly wrong. There's a little bit of Dramione fluff at the beginning, but since this is mainly a Hermione/Harry kinda thing, Hermione and Draco break up after a little ways into the story. Enjoy! **

"Wondering when the sun shall shine

Wondering when the rain shall fall

Wondering when the water shall flow

Wondering just where you are."

As she walked down the corridor, her prefect's lamp swinging from her hand, Hermione hummed a tune of her own composition. Suddenly, there was a sound of footsteps, and Hermione's lamp flame stuttered and almost went out. Her heart beat a sharp, fast tattoo on the inside of her chest. (**A/N Tattoo used the way it is in this sentence means a rythym. Ex: The drum major pounded a**** tattoo **** on his drum. Just wanted to clear that up! Read on!)**  
" 'Mione?" A familiar voice called.

Waves of relief pounded through Hermione, so strong they almost made her collapse. "Harry, that you?" she called through the darkness.

"Yeah, it's me. Just trying to find the bathroom." The jet-haired teenager replied. "You?"

"Prefect Duty. Bathroom's that way." Hermione replied, pointing her finger to the right, towards a heavy wooden door.

"Thanks a bunch 'Mione!" Harry exclaimed and jogged towards the door, and with a muted THUD, disappeared from view to do his "business."

Hermione continued to walk back and forth across the same stretch of hallway, humming her tune, and smiled at Harry as he passed by her, back to his dormitory at the top of Gryffindor Tower.

Just as she was turning to go back down the hallway, another sudden set of footsteps set her on high-alert. "Who's there? Show yourself! Only Prefects and Heads of House allowed out at this time of night!" Hermione called.

"Oh shush. It's only me." Draco soothed.

"Oh! Draco! Thank heavens, I thought you were someo-something else. Like a stray blastended skrewt or something like that." she replied.

"Someone else, like who?" Draco inquired.

_Oh no! He's caught my slip-up! Now what do I do?! _ Hermione fretted. "Oh, um, I don't know, like, umm, Filch! Yes, I thought you were- umm, ahh- Filch!" She stuttered.

Draco was very close to her face now. "Hermione," he whispered. "Hermione, you're a very bad liar, you know that?" he said. Then, with a kiss that was no more than a soft brush of the lips, he walked off.

Hermione was trembling. What had happened? And just who was she so occupied with?

**A/N Please oh please oh please oh PLEASE read and review!!! Warm pecan pie a la mode for everyone who clicks the little green review button. Come on, just make my day perfect! Reviews make chapters come faster!!:)**


	2. Eager for Breakfast?

**Ok, thank you sooo sooo much to katigirl97 for the review, warm pecan pie a la mode for her, and on we go with the story! Cheers!**

"HERMIONE!! HERMIONE!! WAKE UP!!!! IT'S SATURDAY!!!"

"Alright, ALRIGHT! I'm coming, I'm coming! Yeesh!" Hermione exclaimed as Ginny's excited squeals jerked her from dreamland and into the harsh, unforgiving land known as reality. Hermione took one look at her clock and buried her head under the pillow.  
"Hermione, Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny inquired.

"Ginny, do you realize what time it is?" Hermione's muffled reply came.

"No, what time is it?" Ginny queried uneasily.

"IT'S 5:00 AM!! YOU GOT ME UP AT 5:00 IN THE MORNING TO TELL ME IT'S SATURDAY, WHEN I'VE BEEN PATROLLING CORRIDORS 'TILL TWELVE MIDNIGHT?!" Hermione's tirade crashed over a trembling Ginny.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, it's just that, Harry's already down at breakfast, said he was hoping to meet you down there!" Ginny squeaked.

"WHAT?!" Hermione exclaimed, bounding out of bed. She hurriedly pulled on a cream wool sweater with lavender stripes, her favorite pair of jeans, furry boots, brushed her hair and teeth in two minutes flat, splashed cold water on her face, and shot downstairs. All in a matter of, oh, say, maybe five to six minutes.

"Wow, someone's eager for breakfast today." Ginny muttered while pulling a brush through her tangled red locks.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Hermione bounded down the stairs at breakneck speed. She skidded to a halt on the polished marble floor outside the Great Hall, and forced herself to walk in at a normal, slow speed.

"Hi Hermione!" Harry and Ron chorused from the Gryffindor table.

"Hi guys," Hermione responded as she plopped down beside Harry.

"Harry and I were just talking about going to Hogsme-" Ron began when Harry elbowed him in the ribs, causing Ron to choke on his porridge.

"Ron shut up!" Harry hissed into his best friend's ear. Hermione gave the two a funny look, and continued to eat her toast.

"Well, I'm off. See you later guys!" Hermione quipped, and with that, she walked out of the Great Hall, and right smack into Draco Malfoy.

**I feel so evil right now. I left you with a cliff hanger! However, if you click on the little green review button, not only do you get chocolate cake with whipped cream, you can get rid of the cliff hanger by helping me start typing some more! Thanks! ~Cinnamonbear**


	3. We're just not that into each other

**A/N: OMG! I feel so bad about this. I've been terribly lazy about my in-progress HP fanfic, "Hermione Loves Who?" and I feel really really bad about not posting anything in a looooooong time. So so so so sorry! **

"Draco!" Hermione yelped, plastering a large, toothy smile over the look of shock on her face. "Good morning!" She chirped distractedly.

"Hermione! Just the person I wanted to see this morning!" Draco exclaimed happily.

"What is it?" Hermione asked nervously, her face flushed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to Hogsmeade today." Draco replied casually.

"Oh, sure! I'd love to!" Hermione replied with feigned nonchalance.

"Great! Meet me in the entryway at around say, 7:30?" Draco suggested.

"Alright!" Hermione agreed. And with that, she turned and jogged at a healthy pace up the stairs to the Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory.

She almost ran smack into a very distracted Ginny, who appeared to be frantically searching the room for something. Hermione sat down on her bed and waited, albeit a bit impatiently, (alright, a LOT impatiently), for Ginny to find whatever it was that she was looking for. Finally, after ten minutes of watching the vivacious red-head scurry around the room muttering "Where is it? Where is it?" Hermione was about to ask Ginny what exactly was it that she was searching so frantically for, when Ginny gave a sudden squeal and dove headfirst under her bed, coming up triumphantly with a small, gold necklace that appeared to have some sort of small, gold coin on it. Ginny fastened it around her neck, and finally spotted Hermione.

"Oh, hey Hermione. You've finished breakfast early." Ginny greeted.

"Um, Ginny? Can we talk about something?" Hermione inquired shyly.

"Sure." Ginny replied, climbing onto the bed next to Hermione. "What is it?"

"It's a bit of an- um- well, it's a relationship problem." Hermione explained awkwardly. "You see, I'm not sure I love Draco anymore."

"Well then, who do you love instead, if it isn't Draco?"

"I think I love Harry." Hermione whispered.

"Well then, tell him how you feel!" Ginny advised, with a sage nod.

"But what about Draco? I can't just walk up to him and tell him I don't love him anymore. That would break his heart!" Hermione sighed worriedly.

"You know, I think that Draco isn't really that enthusiastic about you anymore, either." Ginny told her quietly.

" Really? How do you know?" Hermione asked, a small sparkle of hope shining in her eyes.

"I saw him talking with Pansy Parkinson out-side the library yesterday…" Ginny trailed off, uncertain if she should tell Hermione exactly what Draco and Pansy had done after their little chat.

"And?" Hermione asked a tad eagerly.

"Well, um-erm,…theykissed." Ginny blurted, her face turning as red as her hair.

"Oh." Hermione replied in a somewhat stunned tone. She had known that this would probably happen at some point, but she hadn't expected it to happen so fast.

"I have an idea! Draco invited me to go to Hogsmeade with him today. I have to meet him in the entry-way two and a half hours from now."

"That's all very nice and all, but how is going to Hogsmeade going to remedy the situation?" Ginny inquired curiously.

"I'll ask him if we can go to the Three Broomsticks, and then tell him that it isn't really working out between us." Hermione responded.

"Good thinking 'Mione!" Ginny exclaimed happily.

**A/N: Ok, so I wrote an extra long chapter this time, and hopefully, there will be more where this came from. (not hopefully, there DEFINITELY will be more where this came from.) Again, so so so so so so so so so incredibly sorry for not updating this since last year. Feel free to express your anger at me by dissing me with angry reviews and comments, or simply no reviews or comments at all! Sorry about the wait, guys. **


	4. Admissions and Relief

**A/N: Okay, so this is chapter four in my HP saga, "Hermione Loves WHO?" Sorry this took so long, my computer crashed and it took me forever to get it up and running again. Meh. Anywho, enjoy the chapter! A big shoutout to all of the faithful readers I have, CrazyPurpleDancingFreak, HisLie1HerMistake, RosalieElizabethHaleCullen, Jessi009, and Katigirl97, who have all put up with my torturously slow chapter updates. Thanks you guys! (and yes, HisLie1HerMistake, you do get your promised chocolate cake. ****) Enjoy!**

Hermione, after hanging around aimlessly for an hour, decided to begin the long process of preparing herself for battle. (Aka, getting ready to dump Draco.) She walked over to her trunk, and proceded to dig through it for the right outfit, and cursed loudly when the door slammed loudly, causing her to jump and bang her head on the lid of the trunk with a loud THUD.  
"OW!" She yelled.

"Sorry Hermione, didn't mean to scare you there." Ginny replied apologetically, blushing a bit.

"Oh, it's you Ginny. That's alright." Hermione winced as she gingerly touched the large bump already beginning to form on the top of her head.

"What were you rooting around in your trunk for?" Ginny asked, darting a curious look at the clothes strewn haphazardly across Hermione's bed.

"Looking for the right outfit." Hermione sighed.

"Maybe I can help." Ginny offered.

"If it's not too much of a bother." Hermione replied gratefully.

"No problem." Ginny smiled.

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny and Hermione admired Ginny's work in the mirror.  
"Wow, Gin, thanks!" Hermione exclaimed.

Hermione was outfitted in dark blue jeans that flared slightly at the ends; The top half of the outfit consisted of a simple, cream colored boat-neck sweater with two large, smooth brown buttons that were placed at a diagonal on the left side of her body at the neck line. Ginny had put something in Hermione's hair to make it lie flat, and had then styled it into a simple bun, with a few strands hanging down the back, which Ginny had skillfully curled into loose ringlets. For make-up, Ginny had covered Hermione's face with a light layer of concealer. She had then swiped a few, light strokes of a pinky-peach sort of colored blush onto Hermione's cheek-bones. Then came the eyes. This was a slightly humorous task, as at one point, Ginny had accidently poked Hermione in the eye with the mascara brush. But they got over that obstacle fairly quickly, and finished the look with a simple necklace that consisted of a single, light pink pearl dangling on a thin, feminine gold chain, and earrings to match.

Suddenly, Hermione looked at the clock and gasped. She shoved her feet into her boots, grabbed her coat, and with an "!" she rushed out the door. ((For those of you who could not understand the sentence that Hermione blurted out as she made her graceful exit, it was, "Oh my gosh, look at the time I have to go THANKS GIN!" Just clearing that up for you. ))

As the door slammed shut, Ginny, who was curled up on her bed by this point with a good book, simply smiled and shook her head in amusement.

Hermione dashed down the stairs at a breakneck pace, and didn't notice where the floor changed from stone steps to smooth, polished marble. That is, until she skidded into Draco, knocking them both to the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry! Are you alright?" Hermione panted, bending down to help Draco up.

"I'm fine. Are you alright? You seem a little out of breath." Draco laughed, taking Hermione's hand and hoisting himself up.

"It took longer than I expected to get ready." Hermione replied awkwardly, looking at her shoes.

"Well, then, let's go!" Draco smiled at her, and he offered her his arm. Hermione took it, and they made their way to Hogsmeade.  
"Um, Draco?" Hermione began timidly.

"Yes?"  
"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks. It's really cold out here." Hermione finished, and, as if on cue, a sharp, icy wind blew over them.

"I think that's a really good idea." Draco agreed. As they approached the doorway of the cheery looking pub, Draco opened the door and with a bow to Hermione said, "After you, madame." With a smile.

"Why, thank you kind sir." Hermione grinned.

Once they were inside, the warmth of the fire that roared in the fireplace washed over the two in waves. They shed their coats and ordered butterbeers. Once they were seated at a cozy little booth, Hermione realized that, although she and Ginny had spent time considering what to wear and how to do make-up, they hadn't spared even a second to think about what Hermione was going to say.

"I have something to tell you, actually." Draco said, taking the initiative.

"So do I, but you first." Hermione said, with more than a touch of nervousness in her tone.

"I have an admission, of sorts, to make to you." Draco mumbled, his face turning pink and his hand grasping the back of his neck. "There's someone else."  
"Really? Who?" Hermione leaned forward with the air of someone who is ((Slightly over)) interested in what the other is going to say.

"Pansy Parkinson." Draco mumbled.

"Actually, I was going to tell you the same thing." Hermione sighed, her face equally red.

"That there's someone else?" Draco asked, comprehension dawning on his sharp, pale features.

"Erm, in a word, yes." Hermione stuttered.

"Who?"  
"Harry."  
"Oh."  
"It feels good to get that out in the open, doesn't it?" Hermione smiled, a feeling of relief washing over her.

"Yeah, it does. I hadn't realized how awkwardly things were going between us until we finally admitted it to each-other." Draco responded, looking the way Hermione felt.

"There's not much to do today, and it's really cold outside. Let's head back to the castle." Hermione suggested.

"Good idea." Draco responded.

The two walked back to the castle, each lost in their own thoughts.

**A/N: Okay, so that was the end of chapter four. Hope you liked it! The fifth, (And possibly last, I'm not entirely sure yet,) chapter is coming your way soon! Cheers!  
~Cinammonbear200**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so in the posting of my last chapter, There was a slight malfunction concerning a sentence that Hermione blurts out as she runs out the door. (It [the sentence] came out as "!") The actual sentence was "!" Hope that clears things up a bit. ****  
Cheers!  
~Cinammonbear200**


End file.
